The Real Akane
by Kat Monroe
Summary: Ukyou tried to use a potion she obtained to create two Ranmas and instead created two Akanes. Oneshot.


I am not the creator of Ranma ½. However, should the series ever resume, I'll happily be a writer, if you want me. I have many ideas!

They sat around the table, Ranma, Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane and… Akane 2. This was quite a predicament indeed. The strange pill Ukyo had found and attempted to use on Ranma had been consumed by Akane instead. Ukyo had thought if she could create two Ranmas, one who would be without any of the emotional problems and such that his life was wrought with and the original, that Akane and her both could have Ranma. You see Ukyo really has no desire to harm Akane, but she can't stop herself from wanting and needing Ranma. Unfortunately, Akane ended up eating it, after arguing with Ranma about how much of a pig he was. Now there was two Akanes, one without the problems the normal Akane had. Also the double still had long hair.

Ukyo had quickly explained everything and ran off immediately in search of a cure that she had assured everyone that she knew of and where it was. Soun and Genma were a bit confused on what they should do. Nabiki was scheming in her mind, but another part of her was actually thinking about how her sister could have been while watching Akane 2 in a little bit of longing perhaps. Of course nobody was particularly paying attention to Nabiki. Kasumi had served tea and was appraising Akane 2 herself while Akane sat there with an angry scowl. Ranma, on the other hand was slightly worried about Akane and wary of Akane 2. It was quiet for right now and Akane 2 was looking around seeming somewhat bored and bothered by the fact that she has a double, seemingly unaware that she's actually the double.

After an indeterminate amount of silence, Nabiki decided to break the monotony.

"You know, maybe we should think of a new name for her, we can't keep calling her Akane 2." Nabiki said unemotionally.

"How about tomboy." Ranma muttered.

Akane simply glared at him. Akane 2 giggled at what Ranma said. Akane stared unbelievingly at Akane 2. So did Ranma.

"She has a sense of humor." Nabiki said simply.

"Why don't we ask Akane 2 what she'd like to be called?" Kasumi suggested.

They all looked at Akane 2. She looked back at everyone. After looking briefly disappointed and then thoughtful for a few minutes, she answered

"Akkana." She smiled brightly and looked at 'her' sisters.

"Akkana?" Akane said flatly.

After a moment Nabiki turned to Akkana.

"Why did you decide to do that, Akkana?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, since I can't be Akane," a very brief look of sadness passed her face before resuming the cheerful disposition, "So I decide to use a part of all my sisters' names."

Akane looked at her like she was loony. "YOUR sisters!" she thought incredulously.

"I think that's very sweet." Said Kasumi.

All the men at the table looked on, completely lost. After several minutes Ranma was able to put it together.

"Ohhhh! I get it Ak from Akane, Ka from Kasumi and Na from Nabiki." He said.

The two fathers said "Ahh." In understanding at Ranma's explanation.

Kasumi smiled pleasantly.

"So how long until Kounji returns?" Nabiki asked.

"She said about two or three weeks at most." Ranma replied before sighing.

"Akane, why don't you prepare a place for Akkana in your room?" Kasumi asked.

"MY room! Why does she have to stay in my room!" Akane complained.

"Akane, in every right she is you, where else do you expect her to stay?" Nabiki said dryly.

"I'm goin' ta' train." Ranma said and left towards the dojo.

Akane got up without saying anything and Akkana followed up to their room. Akane came down a moment later in her gi and Akkana followed seconds after, as if she didn't want Akane to know she was following.

Out in the dojo Akane simply walked in and began a kata, completely ignoring Ranma. Akkana peeked in through the door. She was wearing a lavender spring dress and watching Ranma with shining eyes, a look of desire on her face. She walked in and sat against a wall quietly. Ranma glanced over at her and finished off his kata. He waited for Akane to finish hers before he took up a barely noticeable stance.

Akane stood a few feet in front of him and they stood in silence for a few seconds before Akane attacked, which Ranma dodged easily. Akkana watched them fight, or more accurately, watched Ranma fight. After a long while Ranma let himself get distracted by something she said as the verbal part of their battle had been going on almost since the sparring began and flew into the far wall. After that Akane stormed towards the house without waiting for Ranma to get up and resume. Akkana watched her go and then got up and went to where Ranma still sat against the wall that amazingly didn't break on impact. She offered her hand to help him stand. Though he didn't need it he accepted it and stood.

"You're a really great martial artist." Akkana said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." Ranma said with his hand behind his head.

Then they headed in, Akkana following behind Ranma watching his back and butt with a slight blush on her face.

Akane exited the bath and entered her room. She sat down at her desk and briefly wrote in her diary and rehid it. She was finishing her homework when she heard a giggling coming from the hall. She opened her door to see Akkana following Ranma towards his room. Akane's gaze hardened and she watched them enter his room. Akane crept close to see what they were doing. Akkana sat on the ground as did Ranma and then Akkana began to talk. Akane tried to listen to what they were talking about. Then Akane remembered that her double supposedly had all her memories and feelings and got nervous.

"So Ranma, do you want to play a game?" Akkana asked.

"What kind of game?" Ranma asked warily.

"Just a game to get to know each other a little bit." She replied.

"Okay. How's it go?" he asked.

"We each can ask twenty questions to the other person and the other person must answer truthfully. It's as simple as that." She said, with underlying hope.

"I don't know." He said unsurely.

"Ranma, think of this as an opportunity to find out about Akane." She said.

He looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"Ranma, I know all about Akane, I have most of her memories and I feel everything she feels." She said, "Please Ranma, I really would like to get to know you. I may have memories, but I don't really know what you're like or who you may truly be under what everyone else sees." She begged.

Ranma thought for awhile. _Well, maybe I can learn if Akane really likes me, if she's telling the truth, though I'd rather have her tell me herself. Ah, well, it's just a game, what could happen?_ he thought.

"I guess so." He replied with less enthusiasm than he actually had.

"Okay, I'll go first, question 1, is there anything more important to you than martial arts?"

"I guess…, actually… yeah. Do I gotta say what?" he answered.

"No. It's your turn to ask a question." She responded.

"Okay. Um…, you did say I could ask a question about Akane right?" he began, "Wait, that doesn't count as my question!" he added quickly.

"Yes, you can ask about Akane, and only this time will I let that go, all questions count from now on." She smiled.

"Okay. Does Akane really think, um, that I'm a pervert?" he asked unsurely.

"No, Ranma she doesn't." Akkana replied.

Ranma looked both relieved and confused. Akane blushed from the door. She felt like stopping this right now, but was too curious as to what she might find out about Ranma from Akkana's questions.

"Question 2, Do you really find Akane uncute?" she asked sincerely but still trying to be nonchalant.

"N-no." he said blushing. "Does she think she's uncute because of me callin' her that?" he asked honesty, concern in his eyes.

Akkana closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, her smile straining slightly.

"Yes, Ranma, in a way. She thinks you don't think she's cute, which is more important than whether she is or not to the majority of fools out there."

Ranma's eyes were wide at this and Akane fought to stay where she was at the door.

"Question 3," she paused for a moment thinking, "do you really not know what you did wrong most of the time when Akane is angry at you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um, I don't know." He sighed, "I guess sometimes I realize I hurt her feelings by somethin' I said, but what I don't get is why it hurts her so bad, I mean it wouldn't bother me none, at least not much." He sighed again, but softer, "Sometimes though I don't understand why she gets so upset, and I rack my brain trying to figure it out and often give up and just apologize, even though I don't got a clue what I'm apologizin' for."

Akkana nodded softly, "I see."

Akane looked on in disbelief. "How can he not know?" she thought unbelievingly.

"Um, my curse, does," he sighed, "Is she really that bothered by my curse?" he said exasperatingly, feeling unable to word it right.

"Ranma, your curse doesn't bother her at all. What bothers her is the way you use your curse and that it seems to bother you." She smiled a little.

Ranma seemed relieved. "Oh."

"Question 4, do you really find Akane unsexy?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her.

Ranma smiled a bit, "Ah, do I gotta answer?" he said a slight blush coming.

"Yes." Akkana replied firmly in a way reminiscent of Kasumi.

Ranma swallowed and looked away before speaking. "N-no, I don't mean that. I say that more for my own benefit then anything."

Akkana thought about that for a moment before he spoke again.

"Do you, I mean does Akane, um, does she… does she like me at all?" he asked somberly looking at Akkana.

"Ranma you dummy." Akane mumbled.

"Of course I do."

"Of course she does" Akkana and Akane said at the same time.

"5, do you like her?" Akkana asked softly in return.

"H-hai." Ranma blushed and looked away.

Akkana smiled and glanced toward the door while Ranma wasn't looking and then quickly back.

"Um, her favorite color is yellow, right?" he asked curiously.

Akkana looked amused. "It used to be, before she met you. It's blue now." She smirked.

"Blue?" he said and scratched his chin.

"6, Do you know why it's blue?" Akkana sighed.

"I… don't know. How would me coming here change her mind about her favorite color? I'm not sure I understand." He said thinking about it, forgetting that all questions count.

"What color are your eyes Ranma?" Akkana asked patiently.

"Blue…" he drifted off.

"The answer to the other question was the answer to question 4. She likes you dummy." Akkana said with a touch of annoyance.

Akane listened, a slight blush evident on her face, though her expression was one of disbelief and wonder.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said with a touch of his own annoyance.

"You both are idiots!" she sighed loudly, exasperated.

Ranma sat there confused as Akkana stood up quickly and flung the door open. Akane fell into the room with a yelp. Ranma blushed at seeing Akane was at the door. Akkana grabbed Akane and sat her down in front of Ranma. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and expertly tied their wrists together.

"Now, I'm going to get some tea. You too will stay right here and talk, alright? If you're not here when I return I will be very upset. Okay?" she said in a firm Kasumi-like way but with more then a bit of Akane roughness. Either way, it wasn't something you could say no to.

Akkana closed the door and left. Akane and Ranma just stared blushing at each other unmoving and not speaking. Their fingers kept brushing each other being tied so close together with the ribbon. The both swallowed and noted that the other had done the same. Ranma swallowed once more and looked down.

"Akane… you were listening?" he asked still looking down.

"Um, yes." She answered a bit nervous.

"Was… was everything Akkana said true?" he asked and swallowed again.

Akane was silent at first but after a moment softly whispered "Yes."

Ranma looked up at her, his eyes seeming filled with hope. She looked back, a little scared perhaps, and ready to pound him if everything got too much for her to take. She cringed at that thought.

"What about you, Ranma, did you tell the truth, when you were talking with Akkana?" she asked in a way that made Ranma think she was expecting to be disappointed.

"Yes." He answered.

Akane sighed and looked down. Her eyes watered a bit. Ranma used his free hand to gently turn her face back towards him. He smiled at her, a small hopeful smile. He hugged her then, one armed, and she gasped silently. She returns the hug with her one arm and a small smile crossed her features.

Meanwhile downstairs Akkana and Kasumi were having tea and talking animatedly in the kitchen, neither seeming to be in any kind of hurry. The fathers were still a bit confused but decided to let Ranma choose which Akane he wanted and would ask him next time they saw him. They began a game, it didn't matter which one, the real purpose was to see who could out cheat whom. Nabiki had stepped out to develop the pictures she had just taken in the dojo. She still occasionally wondered about what could have been and what Ranma would do now. Then, she wondered how different she would be, if she had taken the pill, from who she was now. A remnant of a smile crossed her face at the wonder of what Kasumi would be like.

Shampoo grumped about being busier then usual today and therefore not having anytime time to see Ranma. Cologne was curious as to all this new business, but also had about twelve other things on her mind. Mousse sadly did his work, having decided that if Shampoo were successful in getting Ranma that he would kill himself. He also wondered why he loved Shampoo so much and if anyone would even miss him when he did… if he did. He shook his head at his thoughts; was he already giving up?

Ukyou was currently trying to track down the strange man whom she got the pill from. She had an inkling suspicion he was Amazon though.

The Kuno mansion was suspiciously silent. There on the gate was a barely noticeable sign, a sign that read: Eviction Notice. So, the Kuno estate had been confiscated and the Kunos evicted recently. Their current whereabouts are unknown.

An old woman who wore sexy underwear was smiling down at the short Happosai. He had seen the enticing lingerie hanging to dry and upon attempting to swipe them had been caught in a trap. The old lady who owned the lingerie insisted on modeling it for him. At first he was thoroughly disgusted, but being an old man himself, he had begun to take a slight interest. Actually, he was reminded of Cologne somehow. The old lady smiled. This was entertaining enough until school started again. It was fun throwing water on that child. Though she did feel a bit bad about it sometimes, but an old lady needs to have her fun.

Tofu Onou sat in his office. There were no patients currently and he had removed a pic of Kasumi that he kept in a drawer in his desk. He sighed and wiped his glasses clean for the millionth time. Ah, Kasumi. He wiped them clean again. He turned slightly when he saw a small black pig walking by. He blinked at it and the pig blinked back. Tofu sighed and picked him up. "You look like you could use a checkup little fella." He smiled, a slight twinkle in his eye. Ryouga swallowed and tried to wiggle free.

Akane and Ranma had not talked at all. They hugged for quite a while. Ranma held her hand whose wrist was tied to his own. Akane was afraid and she was upset with herself for being afraid. She supposed she wasn't ready for a relationship. Relationships frightened her. After all, you could give your heart and everything else to someone and they can still be taken from you. She did not want to feel that pain, nor did she want Ranma to feel that pain. No, not like father, not like mother, she didn't want pain like that. She didn't know if she was ready for the physical part of a relationship either. She realized that she was still very much a child inside. She cried silently and held Ranma tighter.

Ranma felt her hold tighter and returned the favor. He was getting a bit uncomfortable in this position though. He held his breath and rolled a bit backwards until he fell on his back with Akane on top. Akane yelped and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Ranma sighed in relief and a thought occurred to him as he felt Akane's body sprawled across his own.

"I… I was getting cramps in that position." He said oh so eloquently.

Akane laughed a little and adjusted herself on top of him. Ranma swallowed as he did so wondering if this was such a good idea after all. He could feel her body, her warmth, her chest pressing into his. He couldn't help it as his breath quickened.

"M-maybe this position wasn't the best idea." He said realizing after how breathy his voice sounded.

Akane blushed and found herself fighting laughter. She succeeded, but did not make any attempt to move from him. _You have to grow up sometime._ She told herself and pressed tighter to him.

Ranma swallowed and blushed. Briefly he wondered where Akkana was with the tea. Unfortunately that thought led to another less appropriate thought. He closed his eyes and pressed her closer, his arm tight around her waist. _Akane…_ he thought as his body responded that way it naturally should. Akane made a little sound of surprise from on top of him as she felt that reaction. She blushed further and so did Ranma. Ranma suddenly found his and Akane's wrist free from their entrapment. He brought his hand up and looked at it quizzically.

"Ranma, I know how to undo my own knots. How do you think she knows how to do them?" she answered lifting her head a bit.

At that moment they were looking into each other's eyes, seeing each others' uncontrolling blush. Ranma placed his now free hand against her face and leaned forward slightly. His lips brushed hers and she did not pull away. He kissed her fully and she tentively kissed back. Her heart beat fast and she could feel that his was too. Akane moved her hands to his head and wrapped them around it.

After awhile of kissing and stopping minutely for air Ranma's hand drifted down from her head to her waist where his other arm still rested. He let it drift further and brush over her butt. She let a small moan into the kiss and he felt himself react to it. He felt her nipples against his chest and he moaned as well. He pressed her butt firmly against him. She let out a more noticeable moan this time.

If she didn't already feel his reaction she did now. She also felt his hand on her butt pressing her there. The word pervert floated very distantly in her mind. She ignored it and focused on the sensations before her.

Ranma removed the arm around her waist and used it to push them up to a sitting positing. Her legs ended up around his waist. He slid both hands up her sides slowly. He gently brought them to cover her breasts causing her to sit up straight and gasp. He brushed his thumb over the nipples and watched her reaction. She moaned and pressed slightly into him. He kissed her again, their previous connection being broken from her reaction to his hands on her chest. He kissed her chin, neck, and near the collar of her shirt. He brought his hands down her sides again and began to lift her shirt as he slid his hands up her body in the process.

She moaned again and slowly raised her arms. By now her body was too hot to register any chill from the exposure. Ranma kiss down again starting from her lips and this time going to her chest. He kissed each of her breasts and then each nipple. She gasped and moaned softly. He licked one and kissed it. He did the same to the other. Then he sucked on one for awhile and repeated it with the other. Akane whimpered and held his head. She bent down and kissed his cheek, his ear, his shoulder. He kissed her again and she began pulling his shirt off. As soon as it was off he pulled her close and their mouths joined once more.

Akane shifted slightly and he moaned. She smiled impishly and purposely moved again. She kept it up and started to press against him as she moved. He whimpered this time, but she let out a soft one as well. She felt a need to rid of the obstruction to what was pleasuring her. She tugged at the waist of his pants. He gasped raggedly and removed them quickly. He removed hers as well and she quickly climbed back to her previous position. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed against him. He moaned and when she did it again he pushed back. She gasped arching her back slightly at this. His hands were on her hips now as they pressed against each other. Her hands held tightly to his back, occasionally caressing it with one hand. They were joined at the mouth again as well.

She felt her panty's dampness against her and wanted to remove the dampness. She pulled back without breaking the kiss and removed them. She sat back but before she could resume rubbing against him his hand was there. He touched her folds and began to rub the area. She moaned and broke the kiss. She gripped his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath on his skin excited him. He pressed a finger between the folds and rubbed more. He found and began to rub a little nub. She gasped out and began moaning and breathing more rapidly. She suddenly pressed into him but he kept rubbing. She pressed into him a couple more times before arching backwards and pressing hard against him. She relaxed again breathing hard and Ranma felt wetness on his hand as he began to rub the entire folds again. He swallowed and slid her off of him and removed his boxers.

He sat down again and she still seemed to be recovering a bit from before. He sat again and lifted her back to the previous position. He rubbed her a bit again before gently lifting her by her butt. She stood on her knees as she felt something hot against her. Ranma's hand slid down there and spread her folds apart slightly. He started lowering her until he hit resistance. Akane was suddenly aware of what he was doing. She tightened her grip a bit and looked at him. He was looking into her eyes and she looked into his. She slowly pushed down and felt herself opening.

She winced at a slight pain but pushed down a little further. She let out a small sound of pain as she stopped. Ranma simply stared into her eyes. He leaned forward placing a hand on her face and kissing her passionately. She lost her concentration a moment a slid a tiny bit further. She winced through the kiss, her eyes watering. Ranma could feel the blood dripping down him.

Downstairs in the kitchen Akkana suddenly gasped in pain. She could feel where the pain was coming from and her eyes widened. She jumped up and excused herself to Kasumi. She gasped again and almost fell to the ground as another pain hit below. Kasumi had rushed to try and help her. She insisted she was fine and went for the stairs.

Ranma waited for a few seconds before he slowly, millimeter by millimeter pushed up into her while pushing her down. He did this with much concentration and caution. He kissed her deeply and the hand that he had gently against her head slid down to her chest. He brushed his thumb across a nipple and she moaned slightly. After awhile he was almost fully in without anymore signs of pain. It was too tight now though for that. He looked into her eyes and slid the hand on her breast down to her nub that he discovered earlier. He rubbed it and she suddenly pressed against him causing him to enter her more. She gasped again and winced but continued kissing back.

He felt her push herself down the final amount. They sat like that for a few moments before she shifted slightly and moaned at the movement. Ranma looked into her eyes and she looked back. He pushed against her and she moaned. He lifted her slightly and then pushed up as he brought her down again.

She caught on and lifted herself up and went back down meeting his upward thrust. They continued this way and Akane broke the kiss. She was breathing hard and in more pleasure then pain. She looked into her husband's eyes. _Yes, husband's._ She thought for a moment. She smiled a little and Ranma returned it. They kissed again getting into an even rhythm.

Akkana had collapsed on the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe they were doing this. A brief and fleeting thought was that maybe Ranma had forced her, but she knew that couldn't be true. She shook her head and tried to get up. She couldn't and lay there, her eyes watering. What were they doing? And why was it making her hurt too? She had noticed the hurt fading but did not like the odd feeling afterward. She finally rose and headed back downstairs to the bathroom after grabbing fresh panties from Akane's room. She headed into the furo to clean the blood.

Ranma was moaning into the kiss. Akane was too. They were both breathing so hard. The kiss was broken again as Akane arched backwards moaning somewhat loudly. Ranma increased his pace and she matched it immediately. She tried to quicken it more and Ranma obliged. They both smirked at each other for a moment before joining mouths again in a fierce kiss. They continued to quicken the pace, each seeming to try and outspeed the other but taking pleasure in its entirety.

Suddenly their moaning increased tenfold and they broke the kiss, coming almost simultaneously. They breathed loudly and Ranma let himself fall backwards still holding Akane. After catching their breath's and before Ranma drifted off he spoke.

"Aishiteru, Akane-chan." He kissed her once lovingly before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Akane almost was going to join him. She didn't have time to say that she loved him back before he fell asleep. She answered anyways.

"Aishiteru, bakachan." She said lovingly and smiled when Ranma did in his sleep.

After a moment to recover herself, she climbed off of Ranma and dressed. She was a bit sore, but felt content. She felt like she was truly an adult now, a woman. She looked over at Ranma. _A wife._ She sighed and finished dressing. She awkwardly put some boxers on him after blushing while attempting to clean his member from blood. She noticed it was on the floor too. She sighed and left to go clean up and return with something to clean up in there. Before she left though, she put his clothes together in a pile a tossed a blanket over Ranma.


End file.
